The Way You Are
by Allendra
Summary: ONESHOT: On their first date at her apartment, Roxanne tries to make Megamind feel special and show him that she likes him just the way he is. Rated for sensuality.


**Just HAD to write something Megamind. Becuase, you know, it's the best! ;) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this movie**

**Rated for some sensuality**

* * *

><p>Roxanne finds it hard to concentrate on the movie, despite the fact that it has an intriguing plot. At least she thinks it has an intriguing plot. Hard to say when half the time she's concentrating on the slender body next to her, sitting with her on the couch in her apartment.<p>

She liked to think of it as their first "real date". Sure she had been on dates with Bernard/Megamind, but she had dismissed them now. She hadn't known who he was, he had been afraid to tell her, and as such their relationship was fake in every way except for the emotions they felt.

But today had been fantastic. Today they had had a "real date", just her and him. And he had been himself. It had started with a nice walk in the park as the sun had set, casting Metro City in shades of orange. Then they had gone to restaurant and had a small meal, saving up their appetites for hours of snacks when they went to Roxanne's apartment. The plan was to have a little movie marathon. Her apartment is small and square, and the coffee table before them is littered with food wrappers and a large bag of chips. Their drinks sit on paper towels, collecting a small amount of water. Most of the lights have been turned off, causing the colors from the movie to flicker against the area. The blinds over the windows have been closed. Usually Roxanne likes to keep them open; she likes to see Metro City at night. But Megamind has a tendency to draw attention to himself, and she doesn't want to have to deal with photos surfacing from people in the buildings opposite of them.

Roxanne tears her gaze from the movie again, looking over at Megamind. He isn't wearing his shoulder pads, cape, or collar, making his form seem even smaller. The light from the television dances across his blue skin, and she can see the reflection in his large and strikingly green eyes. His arm is draped over the back of the sofa, and she has her own arm looped loosely around his waist. They fit together nicely, she decides. He is a warm strip against her side.

His mouth quirks up in a smile. "What are you staring at?"

She can't help her own smile. Of course he noticed. She lets out a sigh and snuggles in closer. "You."

She can see the blush creeping across his thin face, but he says casually, "I am quite eye-catching, aren't I?"

She wonders for a moment what the meaning behind that was. Was he boasting on his own good-looks, or was he bitterly commenting about his differentness? His alien appearance. Going for a statement that covers both, she says, "I like the way you look. And I like you, Megamind."

She feels him subtly shift then, and his gaze turns to her. There is a warmth in his eyes, his smile wide and calm. "I like it when you say that."

"Mmmm? Say what?"

"My name."

Something inside of her clenches, and she reaches up a hand to cup his cheek. It's a gesture she hasn't done before, not even when he was Bernard, and she feels him stiffen before relaxing. He doesn't say anything, seeming unsure of how to voice his thoughts. The only time she's ever seen him like this was in the rain after his disguise had slipped. But his eyes convey it perfectly, and she is once against taken aback by how expressive he is. She can tell he's insecure about himself, despite his years of haughtily proclaiming otherwise. He's alien, and it's been socially pounded into him that he is, on some level, inferior. And now that he can no longer hide under the guise of Bernard, she can see that he's uncertain how she'll respond to him.

Roxanne takes this in in seconds, and as he opens his mouth uncomfortably to try to give words to his emotions, she gently shushes him and says, "I know. What can I do?"

His green eyes moves over her face before he whispers, "Say it again. Please."

A warm smile spreads across her face. She drops her hand from his face to his shoulder. Then she leans forward and plants a kiss on his cheek, whispering his name. He once again stiffens, then relaxes. She tilts her head back enough to see his fractionally flustered and very touched expression, before kissing the other side of his face, again saying softly, "Megamind."

He takes in a sharp breath then, his body tightening and staying that way. As her face hovers before his, he stammers out, "R-Roxanne, I've never . . . "

"Shhh," she says. "It's okay. We're not . . . we're not going to go all the way."

She pushes her hands against his shoulders, guiding him to lie back on the sofa, his head against the arm rest. His expression doesn't change, however, his eyes wide. "No, I mean . . . I've never even done _this _before . . ."

She touches a finger gently to his lips, giggling inwardly at his awkwardness. "I know, it's okay. You don't need to do anything. I just want to show you how much I care about you. And that I don't mind that you're not human. I _like _that you're not human. I like you just the way you are." With a mischievous bent to her eyebrow, she lowers herself and kisses his forehead, "Megamind."

He swallows audibly, his hands reaching up to grab her waist.

Roxanne looks down at his wide eyes, seeing confusion and hope and fear and joy all mixed into one. So she bends down and places a soft kiss on one, causing him to close his eye. "Megamind." She repeats the same action and whispers his name over the other eye. He keeps his eyes closed as she places kisses along his cheekbones, saying his name over and over between them like a song. She moves to his jaw and he tilts his head back, his breathing becoming heavy. She kisses along the sharp line, and then her gaze drops to his exposed throat, long and slender. And it looks just so delicious that she has to plant a solid kiss on it. He gasps and when she glances up, she sees that his eyes are open, staring at the ceiling.

"Megamind," she repeats.

He moans, closing his eyes again. "_Roxanne."_

She sits halfway up, smiling at his flushed face. "Yes?"

"You're the only one who's ever told me that," he says, his voice thick as he looks at her. "Well, there's Minion, but he doesn't count." His face scrunches in thought. "And I don't think he's ever said that explicitly, anyway.

She hums softly, amused. She sits up more and reaches forward, dragging a finger along his chin. "I like your goatee." She runs her hand lightly over his head. "I like your big head." Her fingers ghost over his face, and she feels him shudder. "I like your expressions." A fingers slides along the outside of his ear and he twitches, a whimper escaping. "I like your pointed ears."

Roxanne drops her hand to his glove that nearly covers his entire arm. He watches her silently as she undoes the buckle and slowly pulls it off, revealing his slender blue hand. "I like your body." Holding his wrist gently, she brings the back of his hand to her mouth and touches her lips to it. "Megamind." Then turns his hand over and kisses the palm. "Megamind." Then she brings each fingertip to her mouth, kissing them softly and sweetly, holding off saying his name until she's done with all five. Then her eyes flick to his as he's watching her, transfixed, and she says, "Megamind."

He blinks and she's startled to see two tears roll down the sides of his face. She sets his arm down and crawls back over him, looking at him with concern and sympathy. She holds his face, wiping the tears away with her hands. "Megamind," she whispers one final time before kissing him on the mouth.

He arches into her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. This is the first time they've kissed since he was Bernard, and it just feels so _right. _They keep on kissing, and Roxanne plans to keep kissing him every day, every minute until she makes him realize how much she cares about him. No, how much she _loves _him. A lifetime of having no affectionate gestures shown to him has done damage. But Roxanne knows she'll enjoy every moment of healing him. And given the passion with which he is kissing her back, she knows he will, too.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are thoroughly appreciated! <strong>


End file.
